Destiny
by slythgndx3
Summary: Disclaimer: Everything in this story you reconize from the popular Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. Everything that doesn't belong to her, surprisingly, belongs to me. I just take her ideas and play with them like puppets!
1. Wise words

Chapter one

Disclaimer: Everything in this story you reconize from the popular Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. Everything that doesn't belong to her, surprisingly, belongs to me. Except Katie Finnigan which Belongs to My Friend Katie!

On a warm sunny day in Mid-September in the tallest tower of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, Professor Syibll trelawney tries to teach a group of students the art of Divination.

At a table closest to the the window we see a gril with long, sleek jet-black hair. Upon her robes are to symbols of importance; One is the Slytherin House crest of a serpent and the second is a silver and green prefects badg, which is shining bright in the afternoon sun.

The girl is gazing out the window with a sad look of longing on her face, longing to be out of this time cinsuming, boring and rather pointless class in her opinion.

She is sitting alone while the rest of the class is sitting in two's and three's, because her partner decided no to appear today and gaze at the crystal ball, hopefully seeing the future, which is what she is suppose to be doing insted of gazing out the window lost in a daydream of sorts.

"MS. PARKINSON!" Snaps Professer Trelawneyat the girl; whom we now know is non other than Pansy Elizabeth Merie Parkinson.Known by her family and friends as Pans and is a 7th year Slytherin student.

"Are you even paying attention to a single word I am saying?" Professer Trelawney asks as Pansy jumps from the her daydream at the sound of her name and the question asked.

"What? Um...Crystal Ball gazing is...well...Blody boring and...?"

"That is not what i was saying now pay attention now." Professer Trelawneysays before turning back to the class.

Pansy turns to the ball before her and stares at it for several minutes, upon seeing nothing she gives up and returns to looking out the window once more.

"MS. PARKINSON! MS. PARKINSON!" Shouts Professer Trelawney "Maybe you can then tell me the wereabouts of Mr. Malfoy."  
"How am I supossed to know?"

"He is your partner Ms. Parkinson."

"Well as you can see," She points around the room. "He isn't here. So he must be sick. Did you check the hospital wing before questioning me?" She raises her eyebrowss in question while frowning at the professer.

"NO I did not. I am assuming he is skipping because HE told me last week he was sick, and I was hoping you would be alittle bit helpful and tell me where he is."

"No I don't think I will because I don't know where he is, so don't ask me again and it is rude to assume."

"Well I am still assuming you know where he is because if I am correct you are his girlfriend at least from what I saw last year"

"And what is that dear Professer?"

""Well since BOTH of you failed my class last year because you two were more focused on each other meaning making-out in my class, I am assuming you two are an item." Pansy blushes a deep red as the the class turns to stare at her. Amoung the students are two fellow Slytherins; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle: Malfoy's trusted bodyguards.

"I...We...Draco...and...I...Well if this Damn class wasn't so bloody boring I...I mean we would have paid attention to this cass insted of each other! And what is So Damn important about our futures that we need to know about that we don't know already know?" Pansy Nearly screams while glaring directly into Professer Trelawney's eyes, trying to get her point across.

"Life Ms. Parkinson is not always way it seems. It changes day to day; week to week; month to month; and year to year. So maybe if you paid a little bit more attention you might learn something." Professer Trelawney states quite clearlly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Pansy asks.

"You will see My dear child." Professer Trelawney says with a smirk...


	2. Confusion and Confrontation

Confusion and Confrontation... 

Pansy sat down with a huff as Ginny Weasley walked over and sat in Draco's empty chair.

"Don't think I am too happy with you being my partner Parkinson, because I'm not. I would rather work with Nott or Zabini instead of you, at least they pay attention instend of suck face with a ferret during class" Ginny whispered as she glared at the older slytherin with disgust and hatred then gazed at the crystal ball between them.

Pansy flushed then knocked the ball off the table and stood up grabing her bag. " I can't work with blood traiters like you!" Pansy spat as she headed for the door.

Professer Trelawney noticed the ball on the floor and looked at he door just as pansy walked out. "MISS PARKINSON that is going to be detention and do tell Mr. Malfoy he also has detention tonight as well for skipping class."

Pansy stopped and stared at the Professor and sneered "fine it's better than working with ...with that ...with HER" Pansy points at Ginnythen turns on her heel and heads down the ladder to the 7th floor and down the hall to the main stairwell in silence.

She finally walked down the stairs to the dungons and stopped at the entrance to the slythein common room. She muttered the password and stormed in, She noticed Crabbe and Goyle and she marched over to them.

"Where is he?" She asked as she dropped her school bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

Crabbe and Goyle just stared at he. They couldn't have answered if they wanted to because their mouths were so full of candy they could only point to the boys dorms.

Pansy stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked a lazing Draco., Who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed and relaxed.


End file.
